The objective of the Administrative Core is to support the performance of the research outlined in this IPCP-HTM application. The Core will be directed by the Principal Investigator, John P. Moore, PhD, and will be located in the Department of Microbiology and Immunology at the Weill Medical College of Cornell University, New York, NY. It will coordinate all the operations of the IPCP-HTM group, and ensure that the overall goals of the research team are carried out by the Project Leaders. It will also ensure that all necessary support services are provided to the Research Project Leaders to further their work. The Chief Administrator of this Core will be Mrs. Angie Leitch, who will also act as Secretary to the Internal Steering Committee. The Core will help to obtain and maintain IACUC and IRB approvals for the work outlined in the proposal. It will coordinate the creation and maintenance of the Patent Plan, the Public Access to Data Plan, and the Sharing Research Resources Plan. The Core will facilitate the obtainment of specialist research reagents for the use of the Research Project Leaders. This will involve making any appropriate and necessary arrangements for the provision of inhibitors from corporate collaborators via Material Transfer Agreements or other legal agreements. The Core will liaise with the Internal Steering Committee and the Scientific Advisory Panel, to make arrangements for conference calls, for the annual meeting, and for any other meeting that may be called by the Principal Investigator, the Co-Principal Investigator or the Research Project Leaders. The Core will maintain a database of critical information derived from the individual research projects, particularly Research Project III, and it will assist with the publication of research papers as and when such a service is requested.